Tenchi Muyo!: To Love
by Dahneggan
Summary: This is set during Daughter of Darkness. What would have happened if Tenchi had found Ryoko at Funaho instead of Aeka? Warning: suggestive themes and spoilers.


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all it's characters,   
Places, technologies, etc. belong to AIC and Pioneer.   
I take no claim to owning them and I will recieve no   
profit from this work of fiction. Any original characters   
and the story are property of the author and are not to be   
used without the consent of the author. To sum this up dont steal my   
stuff and dont sue me for using Tenchi Muyo! and its characters.   
  
A/N: This is a What If fanfic and will directly contradict and   
is set during The Daughter of Darkness (Tenchi the Movie 2)   
The point in the movie is after Tenchi slaps Ryoko.   
If you haven't seen the movie you should if you want to   
understand this fic better. One more thing, if something   
is in first person perspective (I, Me, etc.)   
without quotations then it is a character's thought.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: To Love   
  
Chapter 1: Damn Tenchi   
  
She's out there, I don't know where.   
She knows I'm here, does it matter though?   
Will she come back or help me find her?   
I think of her even now, I miss her.   
  
All hours this horrid night not a moment goes by   
when I don't feel pain for me and for her.   
Why did I hurt her so? I stare at my hand.   
I can still remember doing it.   
It plays through my mind, haunting me.   
  
My tortured soul cries for her.   
Will I ever find her?   
I scream now at moon, thinking that she can hear   
me, wishing to see her fly back down to me.   
"Come Back! I Need You!"   
He fell down on his knees and cried.   
I never thought she would leave.   
  
My apologies go unanswered.   
I yell them at the darkness, hoping she is near.   
Still she stays away.   
I try to hide my anguish, but I can't,   
"Ryoko! I'm sorry!" He yelled and heard his   
voice echo between the hills and trees.   
  
"Dammit" Tenchi slumped down against the base of Funaho.   
"If I had only let her know," his voice faded to a whisper,   
"how much I care about her."   
  
Ryoko sat high in the branches of Funaho and through   
her heightened senses heard what Tenchi had said.   
Liar! He doesn't really care.   
If he did he wouldn't have hit me.   
  
She was torn between her love and her anger.   
Why would he even be out here if didn't care though?   
If he does care then why can't he say it to my face?   
Of course he is crying over me.   
  
She couldn't help but giggle at the thought,   
luckily Tenchi was too far away to hear her.   
  
I better talk to him while I have a chance   
and still have the anger and resolve to.   
  
Tenchi sat at Funaho quietly for a few minutes.   
He was about to get up and leave when Ryoko   
phased in in front of him.   
  
He shot up from the ground and put his hands   
on her shoulders, "Ryoko, I'm so"   
  
Ryoko pulled out of his grasp and slapped him   
lighty (for Ryoko) across the face, "Don't. Just Don't"   
  
Tenchi put a hand to the red mark on his face.   
I deserved that, if nothing else.   
He grabbed Ryoko again by the shoulders,   
"Listen to me!"   
  
Ryoko pulled away again and slapped him   
again, this time she put her strength   
behind it, "Shutup, Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi slowly turned his head back so he was   
looking at her again. He could see tears in   
her eyes. Then he felt tears roll down   
his own face. He could taste his own blood.   
Ryoko had knocked a tooth loose.   
  
"You deserve more, but I think that's enough, for now.   
That's for what you did to me in the house."   
  
Tenchi stood there, tears silently flowing from his cheeks.   
  
"Why did you do it? Why?"   
  
Tenchi looked into her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Ryoko."   
  
She grabbed him by the shirt and violently pushed him   
against the trunk of Funaho, "That's not what I asked.   
If you weren't sorry you would be inside right now."   
  
"I needed you to stop and listen to me."   
  
"So you slapped me? You prick!" she threw him into   
the waters around Funaho.   
  
Tenchi crawled back to his feet, "I will do all in   
my power to prove that I am sorry." He walked over   
to her again and wiped away her tears.   
  
She stepped away from him. He cringed and shut his   
eyes, waiting to be hit again.   
  
Ryoko saw him hiding in fear from her and felt her   
own heart shatter in her chest. The last thing she   
wanted was to have Tenchi fear her.   
  
When he didn't feel a slap he glanced up to see   
her moving back towards him. Ryoko let her anger at Tenchi subside.   
She walked up to him and kissed him where she had slapped him.   
"I'm sorry, Tenchi, I've been too harsh."   
  
Tenchi put his hand on her cheek were he had slapped   
her earlier that night, "I will never do anything like   
that again. Ryoko, please..."   
  
She silenced him by kissing him on the lips. Tenchi was a   
little shocked when he felt Ryoko slowly slide her tongue   
into his mouth, caressing his tongue with the tip of hers.   
After a minute, she pulled away from him.   
"That's for coming all this way to find me, and   
saying you cared about me."   
  
His voice came out in a whisper, "Ryoko..."   
  
She saw the still surprised look on his face and backed   
away, "I'm sorry, Tenchi. I shouldn't have done that, right?"   
  
Tenchi pulled her in close again and still spoke in a whisper,   
"No, I'm glad you did." He kissed her this time and she was   
the one who was shocked as Tenchi slid his tongue into her   
mouth and gently ran his tongue over hers like she had to him.   
  
She moved her tongue forward and hugged Tenchi close, pressing her   
body against his, as their tongues darted around each other.   
  
When they ended the kiss, she still held him tight. He   
was blushing a little from being so close to her.   
  
Tenchi was puzzled when Ryoko expression turned from one   
of passion to fear.   
  
"What?" he was genuinely concerned.   
  
Ryoko's voice came out weakily, "You're... you're   
bleeding Tenchi. I made you bleed?"   
  
Tenchi suddenly realized what she meant as he reached up and   
felt a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.   
"It's nothing, really. Just a loose tooth."   
  
Ryoko buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry,   
"Oh my God, Tenchi. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."   
  
Tenchi picked her head up and dried her tears. She looked   
into his eyes and only saw happiness.   
  
"Ryoko, It doesn't matter what you did to me. Physical wounds   
heal and this one won't leave a scar. I should be the one   
begging. I've done much worse. I left you with emotional scars.   
The wounds I caused can only be healed with my help...   
with my love... for you."   
  
"Tenchi are you serious? Do you... love... me?"   
  
"I have since I met you, I was just to dumb to realize it."   
  
She pressed herself up to him again and whispered in his ear,   
"I want to be with you, Tenchi."   
  
"You will always be with me now, Ryoko."   
  
She rubbed her body against his, "That's not what I meant."   
  
Tenchi's nose bled slighty as he caught on to the meaning,   
"Uh.. I still don't think I'm ready for that, Ryoko."   
  
"That's what you say," Ryoko moved her hand down and ran her   
fingers over the bulge in his pants, "but you feel ready   
to me."   
  
She giggled as Tenchi turned a dark crimson.   
  
"You love me Tenchi?"   
  
"Yes, with all my heart."   
  
"You think I'm sexy, don't you?" Tenchi sheepishly nodded.   
  
"You said you will always be with me, right?" He nodded again.   
  
"Can you tell me honestly that there isn't a part of you that   
wants to make love to me right here and now?"   
  
Tenchi blush deepened, "I... well that is... um... "   
  
"So what's wrong? I want you. At least part of you wants me.   
We'll be together forever. Can you give me one good reason not too?"   
  
Well she does have some valid points.   
"What about privacy? Some of the others are looking for you."   
  
Tenchi felt himself being teleported. When he opened his eyes he   
was laying on a fold out couch under what looked to be a large   
canvas roof making the area a decent shelter.   
  
"Ryoko?"   
  
"Close your eyes, Tenchi."   
  
He did and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
He got a nosebleed just thinking of what she was planning.   
He opened his eyes and just stared, the blood running out his nose.   
It's not that she wasn't wearing anything.   
Quite the contrary she was wearing a long sleeved nightgown   
that went all the way to her ankles. The thing about the nightgown   
was it was a thin white material that Tenchi could see right through.   
  
"Relax, Tenchi, I'm not going to force you to do anything   
you'll regret, but can you tell me now, without lying to me,   
that since we have privacy and everything I mentioned earlier,   
that you don't want to make love to me tonight?"   
She grabbed a napkin off a table that Tenchi didn't even know   
was there and wiped the blood from his face.   
  
She whispered in his ear again, "Tenchi... I want to make love to   
you. I want you to make love to me. We can do whatever you want, but   
you know what I want. The choice is yours." She pulled herself close   
and pressed herself against him again. Then out of no where she pulled   
a blanket over them.   
  
Tenchi laid silent for a minute thinking about all she had said. Trying   
to think with his mind and his heart, not with his hormones. I really do   
love her, I don't doubt that, but would this be moving to fast?   
  
"Tenchi? What are you thinking about?"   
  
He looked into her golden eyes and could feel her longing.   
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I overdid it again, huh? I've just imagined   
what my first night with a man would be like, and I wanted it to   
be you. I wanted it to be you soon after I met you and I've wanted   
it to be you ever since then. I thought tonight might just be the   
night I gave myself wholly to you."   
  
For the first time since she had brought him there he spoke, "This   
is really that important to you? You've waited your whole life and   
I am the one you waited for?"   
  
"It's ok, I understand. Just stay here with me and promise me that   
someday you will accept me."   
  
Tenchi kissed her again but this time as he did it he slid his hand   
down the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine.   
He leaned in close to her ear, "I want you tonight."   
  
The end or the beginning it's up to you....   
  
A/N: ok let me know what you think, if you don't want to write a real   
review just say thumbs up or down, just let me know you were there please!   
Reviews that are longer will be much appreciated, but I just want to have   
an accurate count of how many like or dislike my stories.   
If people want me to continue this I will after I finish my other long fic   
I'm working on. If you like my work and haven't seen it yet you can find it on   
this sight. It's called Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
C&C to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


End file.
